Fan Fiction What?
by Trixxie
Summary: Haruka is caught reading fanfiction. What will Michiru say when she gets her turn?


**This one shot is for two people. My Haruka of course because she HATES the smexxfiction i've written. And for Yurianimeotaku who inspired me at 330 am to write this! I hope you enjoy.. and if not. Meh it's 330 am!**

The soft light of the laptop screen caressed Haruka's face as she read. Her tea had grown cold but she didn't care. The clock beside her read 3 am. Yawning she tried to focus, she'd been waiting for this update. 'Setsuna slowly pushed Michiru to the bed, their lips never parting.' Haruka read aloud. 'My ass she did. I'd kill her.' Haruka snorted.

'Haruka.' Michiru's voice floated from their bedroom.

'Slowly Setsuna's hand traced up Michiru's leg landing at the dampness of her underwear. Not if she plans to keep that hand.' Haruka muttered.

'Haruka.' Michiru's voice sternly called from the bedroom.

'Hai Michi-koi, two minutes.' Haruka said letting her eyes drift back to the screen. 'Michiru ground her pelvis against Setsuna's hand as it slowly made it's way under the cotton damp panties, their lips fighting against each other, tongues battling. I swear i'd kill them both.'

'Tenoh Haruka.' the booming voice of a distraught Michiru flooded over Haruka.

'Hai.' Haruka said dazed, her focus still very much the screen before her.

'What are you doing?'

'Reading.' Haruka replied switching the screen off and turning to face Michiru. 'You keep telling me to read more.' Michiru crossed the room, her arms lacing around Haruka's neck.

'Hai, I do. Share with me?' Michiru asked, her tone sweet.

'Hai, anything you like.' Haruka smiled letting her lips softly caress Michiru's.

'I meant the story.' Michiru laughed leaning over Haruka to flick the screen back on. The harsh light of the monitor filling the room.

'Michiru, you wouldn't like it. Racing stats and such.' Haruka replied uneasy, her lips finding their way to Michiru's neck in hopes of distracting the aqua haired princess.

'Ne, i'd like to see for myself.' Michiru said trying desperatly to focus as Haruka hit every nerve. 'Setsuna's mouth made it's way down Michiru's. What?' Michuri read.

'Body.' Haruka finished.

'Tenoh Haruka, what are you reading?' Michiru giggled settleing herself into Haruka's lap.

'It's called fanfiction.' Haruka said doing her best to abandon the story.

'Uh huh.'

'Honestly, since we're seen as famous people write about us.'

'Us? Haruka, they are writing that Setsuna and I are, well.' Michiru's cheeks tinted a soft pink.

'You should see what they've written about me.' Haruka said, instantly regretting her words.

'Indeed. Show me.'

'No, Michiru how about I show you something else.' Haruka teased letting her hands move from the key board to rest on Michiru's waist.

'Show me.' Michiru purred softly into Haruka's ear. Haruka shivered and frowned clicking the mouse over the title of a new story. 'Oh, Haruka's glory.' Michiru laughed. Pulling the drawer to the desk open Michiru placed a pair of reading glasses on her face.

'Not that one.' Haruka pleaded moving the mouse to land on a different story. 'Hotaru's bedtime, read that one.' Michiru placed her lips lightly against Haruka's slowly easing the mouse from her hands as she moved her lips against her lovers.

'Haruka's glory.' Michiru smiled clicking the story.

'Dirty pool!.' Haruka whined.

'Haruka was known as the biggest flirt in school. Well they got that right.' Michiru laughed. 'He. Wait he?' Michiru looked at Haruka.

'Read on.' Haruka frowned.

'He was known to the girls as the boy to get. If they only knew, the object of their desire was a girl.' Michiru sighed 'ah, much better.'

'Uh huh. Done yet?' Haruka asked trailing her finger across Michiru's neck and down her back.

'Nope.' Michiru smiled.

'Damn. Unbreakable aren't you.'

'I learned from you. Now shush i'm reading.' Michiru laughed. 'Where was i? Oh right, their object of desire was a girl.' Michiru cleared her throat and continued reading quietly, stopping to laugh or sigh occasionally before 'Oh my.' she said.

'What?' Haruka asked her attention stolen from the butterfly kisses she'd been spraying over Michiru's shoulder and neck.

'Haruka slowly pulled Rei down onto her, lightly sucking the raven beauties tongue as it faught gently with her own. Slowly her hand travelled.'

'I don't want to know.' Haruka interrupted.

'It gets worse Haruka.' Michiru giggled. 'Slowly her hand travelled to meet the throbing penis of Mamoru.'

'The what?' Haruka stopped. Her eyes wide.

'The, uh, throbing penis of Mamo-chan.' Michiru read again, slowly emphasizing each word. Her smile wide.

'Uh huh. Bed?' Haruka asked pulling her lover gently.

'No, i'd like to see what happens.'

'I don't.' Haruka pouted.

'Haruka, where did you find this page?' Michiru asked.

'Hotaru.' Haruka frowned slightly.

'Haruka.'

'I did, I swear. She found it funny that we're all objectified like this. I wont pretend I don't enjoy reading what some of these crazy fans have cooked up for you and I. Some of it is hot Michi.'

'Is it?'

'Yes. But I hate when they pair us with random other people. Like we're some lunatic sex crazed couple who freely do whom ever and what ever we want.' Haruka frowned holding Michiru tighter. 'I know in reality you'd never stray from me. And I never from you, but, it doesn't mean I don't like to torture myself with the idea.' Haruka added softly. Michiru smiled setting her lips against Harukas.

'I am only and forever yours Haruka.'

'I know.' Haruka sulked.

'So then, take me to bed and show me what you've read.' Michiru teased jumping from Haruka's lap and darting to the door.

'I can promise you, Mamo-chans throbing penis is not involved.' Haruka laughed chasing after Michiru.

'Darn.' Michiru called.


End file.
